Electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) for residential charging of an electric vehicle (EV) is implemented at present as stationary units connected to the electric utility grid through a household electric utility panel, and are not readily portable. The possibility of a loss of battery power when the EV is far from a commercial recharging station or personal home charging equipment is a problem that has not been solved.